


Ninjago: Rise of the Kunoichi

by Gryffindor0726



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Dont Judge Meh, F/M, First story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindor0726/pseuds/Gryffindor0726
Summary: I suck at summaries, This takes place in between episodes 10 and 11. Basically, there is a second half to the prophecy that the ninja don't know about that states along side the elemental Ninja and the Green Ninja will be 5 Kunoichi with one being the Pink Kunoichi of Time. These 10 will come together to defeat the Ultimate Evil in the end.





	

**Chapter 1: A New Prophecy**

* * *

**(Sensei Wu's POV)**

 

I sat cross-legged on the ground, meditating at peace. After we discovered that the Green Ninja is none other than my nephew, there has been a little time of peace. I listened to the faint sounds of Ninjago whispering into my ear. 

As I sat there, I started to have a vision. I saw the Four male elemental masters and...what appears to be four female ninja, or commonly known as Kunoichi, wearing different colors: grey, orange, light blue, and yellow. 

They were all surrounded by an evil presence. Next, I saw a light shining bright. From within the light I could make out two silhouettes of a Ninja and a Kunoichi surrounded by a green and pink aura. 

The light disappeared and what was left was my nephew and that Pink Kunoichi. Then everything faded into black. My eyes shot open and I gasped at what I had just witnessed. I rose from my seated position and I left my room. I walked down the hall and stopped in front of the living area. 

I silently opened the door and I saw my five pupils and a girl named Nya sitting there watching the five play their so-called video games. Their names are Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, and my nephew Lloyd. 

Kai was the red Ninja and the Master of Fire. Jay was the blue Ninja, the master of Lightning. Zane was the white Ninja, the master of Ice. Cole was the Black Ninja, Master of Earth and the leader of the Ninja. Last bit certainly not least is Lloyd, my young nephew, is the Green Ninja and the soon defeater of his father and my brother, Lord Garmadon. 

I sighed inwardly as I continued out onto the deck of the Destiny's Bounty. I walked to the railing and I breathed in the fresh air of Ninjago, as I pondered about my vision. 

 _Tomorrow will be the day that I will tell the Ninja of my vision. Afterwards, they shall find these five Kunoichi. I believe I have an idea of who might be the Orange Kunoichi of metal, in fact she's not too far away._

I went back inside and then told the Ninja that it was time to turn in for the night. They all let out their groans of complaint which I ignored and went to my room. For they need their sleep, as tomorrow will be a big day.

 

 


End file.
